The Long Second Life of Edward Cullen
by Wants2BeACullen
Summary: What happens when Bella makes a different choice at the end of Eclipse? When Bella checks on Jake after he is hurt by one of the newborns, she sees one of the men she loves, in pain and needing her. How does Edward take the news? Warning: major character death


**Story Title: **The Long Second Life of Edward Cullen

**Author: **Wants2BeACullen

**Pairing: **Jacob & Bella but Edward's Story

**Vamp, Wolf or All Human: **Vamp/Wolf

**Rating: **T

**Summery: What happens when Bella makes a different choice at the end of Eclipse? When Bella checks on Jake after he is hurt by one of the newborns she sees one of the men she loves, in pain and needing her. How does Edward take the news? o/s**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: I had this theory in my head and my bestie Amberdale helped me make it a story. I usually only write or read stories that are rated M but, this o/s is more cannon then I am used to. Enjoy! XOXO - Amanda**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, but I own a box of fudge-sicles that quench the heat in this crazy Southern California heat wave.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Edward POV**

After the insanity of the fight with Victoria and the newborns, then the disgusting liars that call themselves The Volturi, I can't wait to hold my Bella in my arms while she sleeps. If I could get tired I would be exhausted. She wanted to go check on Jake after one of the newborns got their arms around him and broke a lot of his bones. I told her my father-'Dr. Fang' as Jake likes to call him-is taking care of everything. She said she had to see he was alright with her own two eyes.

Here I am waiting for her at the treaty line, she said she would be about an hour and if she needed more time she would call.

After listening to music for three hours I realize something must be wrong. My anxiety has been growing slowly and steadily for the last hour and half, especially when I called her call several times and just got her voicemail. I am now outside my car pacing the treaty line and I am considering crossing it when I see a few of the wolves not too far into the woods on the other side of the line.

Paul looks ready to pounce and Jared, Quil and Embry are hanging behind to see if I cross the line. All of a sudden my bothers and father are behind me. Jasper and Emmett each holding me back by an arm and Carlisle walked in front of me to talk to me.

"Don't do it, son. Alice saw you crossing the treaty line and then her vision went blank because of the wolves. You know she can't see when they're involved."

"I'm just worried about her Carlisle. She said she would be finished two hours ago. Something is wrong. I can feel it."

"I know, son. I talked to her. She told me that she feels that she needs to stay and help Jake get better and she will come to the house and talk to you when he is mended in a couple days."

"What? That can't be right. She wouldn't just stand me up."

"Edward, lets just go home, you know she's alright. That's all that really matters" Piped in Emmett.

"Yeah, let's get you a shower. Maybe hunt on the way back to the house. It has been a crazy twenty-four hours" said Japer, sounding concerned for me.

"Okay, fine but if she has not come to see me in the next three days I cannot be held accountable for my actions."

After that I just took off and left without them. I think Carlisle drove my car home. I'm not really sure. I did take down a couple elk on the way home and took a shower and then laid in my bed waiting for Bella. She is all I could think about. I could feel something just was not right but I couldn't put my finger on it. It has been two day since I left Bella at the treaty line and I have not left my bed. I can hear my family coming and going but I try my best to drown them out and not listen to they're thoughts. I hate that they are so worried about me.

Finally my phone rings and its Bella.

"Hello Bella, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Calm down, Edward. I am on my way. Can you ask your family to leave us alone for about an hour? I need to talk to you alone and I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay, I will see you soon."

I hung up the phone and a feeling of dread took over. Something was defiantly off with her and I am about to find out and this is not going to be good.

"Alice?"

"Yes Edward," she said from my bedroom door. She is too quick for her own good.

"Bella wants to talk to me alone. Can you and the rest of the family go hunt for about an hour and come back. Also, will you watch out for us? I don't know what she needs to talk about but it's not good and she might need you."

"No problem I am already on it. She is not making any decisions so I can't see the out come. We will stick close by."

"Thanks, you're the best."

"I know" she said while smiling at me. "She will be here in five minutes so I will see you later."

I would have said goodbye but she was already gone. After I collected my thoughts and went downstairs I could hear a car pull up but it sounded wrong. It was not Bella's truck. I looked out the window and saw she was driving Jake's rabbit. It makes sense because I dropped her at the treaty line so she was there without a car.

I opened the door. "Bella?"

"Hey Edward"

Whatever is on her mind is not good. She looks like crap, like she hasn't slept and she looks more worried then I have ever seen her.

"Bella, what's wrong. Come in, sit down" she took a seat on the couch and I sat next to her.

"Edward, we have to talk about some things and its going to be really hard. Can you promise to keep your emotions under control until I get it all out?"

"Of course, did he do something to you Bella?"

"Jake did not do anything. It was me" she said while looking and her hands in her lap. She would not even make eye contact with me. This is going to be horrific, I can feel it my bones.

"What Bella, what did you do? Just say it."

"I choose Jake, Edward. I'm sorry. I love you too but, I know why you left me all those months ago. You wanted me to have a normal human life. I am going to choose that life and be with Jacob. I will always love you forever but, I want Charlie and Renee in my life too. I want to be a mom. I want to grow old with someone and watch our grandchildren playing from our rocking chairs on the porch. I did not even realize that was an option for me. I know when we were on that mountain I said I loved you more but I think I just love you differently. Jake knows and understands he will ever have my whole heart, that a part of it is just yours and yours alone. I have to do what's best for me in my life Edward and that's Jake. I am so sorry, more then you will ever know."

I was so shocked I couldn't speak I just stared at her until she looked up at me with tears pour down her cheeks.

"If this is your choice and your choice alone, I will let you be happy with him. It's all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I will always love you too."

"There is more. I hate that I am doing this to you. I wish it was different. I want you and your family to move away and not to come back. I want to pretend you and your family was all just a wonderful dream I had once. I know I can't live here and know you're all just around the corner. Also, I love you too much to throw my relationship with Jacob in your face and in the face of your family."

"Okay" it's all I could get out. I still can't believe my life was just turned upside down and my unbeating heart ripped from my chest.

"I guess this is goodbye. I love you Edward. I love them too, all of them. They were my family too."

Just then my family cam barging through the house, they all hugged her and said their goodbyes and that they would follow her wishes. I was in shock and practically catatonic. I know they all talked and she left but I could not move from the couch or wrap my head around what was happening around me.

Somehow I ended up in my bed, I'm not sure how I got there or how may days have past but I notice Alice sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What Alice?"

"She's happy Edward. I made sure before we made our plans to move. She's happy with her choice. She misses us and you most of all but she is happy. You need to move on. We all need to move on. Our family does not function without you. I need my brother back."

"I just need time Alice. When are we heading out and where are we moving?"

"We decided to go to Alaska to our cabin there and spend some time with our cousins. Carlisle will take some time off before we pick a more permanent location and we leave in the morning, I have already packed up most of your things except a suit case with a few changes of clothes."

"I have some things to do here. You all go and I will follow in two days."

"We are not leaving you behind Edward."

"You are and you will. I have some loose ends to finish up here and I need to see it. I need to see with my eyes not through your visions that she is fine and happy. Then I can move on."

"Fine, I can see you driving the Volvo to Alaska so I will let it go. If you are not there in two days I will be coming back for you."

"Deal, now get out so I can shower" I said as she walked through to the door. "Oh, and Alice…"

"Yes, Edward."

"Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome. We will see you in a couple days. We love you Edward, don't forget that."

"I won't" I said as she left my room. I could hear my family moving around in the house and out in the garage, I assume they are packing up the cars and U-Haul to leave tomorrow. I took a shower and devised a plan but I did not make concrete plans, just ideas and I did this all while translating the Gettysburg Address into Italian and French so Alice doesn't know what I am planning to do. It's harder for her to get a vision if the person is not concentrating on their choice.

Once I finish all the things I need to do around my room I sit at my laptop and type out a few letters I need to write. I don't look at the screen as I type so if Alice gets a vision it will be of me sitting at my laptop staring at the wall behind it as I type. I also translate The Declaration of Independence and The Constitution into Portuguese and Russian just to be safe.

Once I am finished I hear my family leave the house. Now I just need to do a few things around the house and wait for my family to actually make it to Alaska.

I go to our huge family safe in the basement and put a letter addressed to each of my family members in it and the gifts I got for them. I search for a box to put Bella's letter and gifts into. Once I found one I took $500,000.00 cash and put it into the box and put the jewelry box's and letter on top.

If Alice was to have a vision it looks like I am gathering things to pack and getting a present for Bella together.

After getting things ready, packing last minute things and putting them in the Volvo making things look good for Alice's visions, my cell rang. It was Carlisle just letting me know they made it, they loved me and they would see me in a day and a half.

After hanging up my phone it was time to make my last minute decision to burn down our house. I made sure no valuables were in the house only in the fire retardant safe. I also packed some things in the Volvo but parked it down the path away from the house since I was leaving it and all of its contents for Bella.

This is it. Everything is in order. I poured gasoline all over the house except for the living room where I will start the fire. It will take time for the rest of the house to go up in flames since the fire will have to travel to reach the gasoline trail that covers the rest of the house. Once in the living room I went to the center and crushed my piano and poured the last of the gasoline on it and lit the lighter and dropped it in along with my cell phone.

I knew I couldn't live without Bella by my side so this is it.

I stood in front of the fire, reached up and placed my hands around my throat and pulled…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: This was so crazy to write! I am Team Edward all the way but I had to write Edward committing vamp suicide because it really bugged me while reading the saga. If a vamp can kill another vamp, it can kill itself. This is just a little one-shot about my theory. I hope you enjoyed it :) **

**A few things on my mind…**

**1) Would you like to read a companion piece from Bella's POV? If I get enough response and do a Bella POV (**_**Edward's Ashes**_**) it will be a separate o/s so please put me on 'Author Alert' so you know when it's posted. **

**2) Anyone that REVIEWS and tells me what you thoughts are or just a 'yes' or 'no' on the Bella POV you will get all the letter's Edward left for his family in a PM. You will not get the letter to Bella or what gift's he left her because of the companion piece I am writing.**

**3) Lastly, to see the gifts Edward left for his Family members please go to my Fan Fic Facebook page under Wantstobea Cullen or the link is on my FF profile.**

**Thanks for your support,**

**XOXO**

**Amanda**

**Now Review :)**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
